gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eko is Oke
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Matt Hadick/Vote in Wikia's Game of Thrones Popularity Contest page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ragestorm (talk) 15:16, May 6, 2016 (UTC) A question Where did "Jon, First of His Name" write that Dany's dragons should be listed as Jon's cousins?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:13, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Language Next time you make comments such as these Are you mental? / Bunch of idiots on this site we will have no choice but to enforce a block.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:06, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Removing messages Removing messages from admins, in an attempt to hide criticisms, can be held as a "bad faith edit" and disruptive behavior. Consider this your second warning.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:24, July 13, 2016 (UTC) The Two Daeneryses Please take a gander at the titles section on the Daenerys Stormborn. It lays out why she is addressed as "First of Her Name", even though she is technically the second member of her house to bear that name. Thank you. --Shaneymike (talk) 02:00, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Dynasty numbers Only monarchs get regnal numbers. As such Daenerys Stormborn is the First of Her Name. Princess Daenerys, daughter of Aegon doesn't get a number because she never reigned in her own right.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:15, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Civility Please don't make comments such as the one you've just posted in Myranda's edit summary. It's not acceptable to edit others user pages in this way, or to threaten to. Try and resolve disputes with discussion. Thanks. - 17:56, August 8, 2016 (UTC) : Ok, I'm sorry. However, I'm 100% positive that she said only "stop" once followed by a scream to death, I even have all episodes with subs and it is showing "Reek! Stop!" and after that is the scream and that's it. But I also don't think Shaneymike is gonna let this go. Apparently he wanted to win over this just like he wanted to win over on Ramsay Bolton page a few days ago. Ramsay 18:04, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :You and Shaneymike will stop this pointless spat NOW.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:33, August 8, 2016 (UTC) No apology from Shaneymike I got nothing to say to Eko.--Shaneymike (talk) 20:36, August 8, 2016 (UTC) : So I take it he doesn't wanna apologize back. What a shame Ramsay 21:03, August 8, 2016 (UTC) : Regardless, I hope you'll move on.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:32, August 8, 2016 (UTC) : I will. Also I hope that if I got a warning for this, Shaneymike should get one too - just to be fair Ramsay 21:44, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Let it go Your message indicates otherwise. Keep in mind that so far you're the only one who has made comments in the edit summaries, as Xanderen intervention indicates. And don't forget you already have a previous strike for removing a message regarding uncivil behavior/comments. So again I must remind you to let it go and demonstrate it.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:06, August 9, 2016 (UTC) : I will let this go and if I get a warning and Shaneymike doesn't, then you are basically saying that it was all my fault because I put what was right given the offered confirmation by subtitles. : Also on another different matter I don't think someone had the authority to say that English is not my first language because it is, I think most of us even myself are using both Computer and Phone to edit Wiki and while on phone grammar mistakes happen purely by the fact that keyboard is the size of 3-4 thumbs it's not easy to edit and make sure grammar is 100% correct and I think it matters more in the articles than in in edit summaries/talk pages also life gets in the way too. I'm sure you understand. Ramsay 20:16, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Talk pages Why do you keep messing/removing/moving stuff on Gonzalo's talk page.. that is a biggggg no no. 21:59, August 9, 2016 (UTC) I posted a reply to your comment in the wrong place, you know it's hard to keep up if and when you edit/change or remove your comment or someone else makes a new section, besides I apologized for putting it in the wrong place. Ramsay 11:08, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Regarding who avenged Robb I have reworked the intro to Robb's article. Stating that Ramsay avenged Robb, even unwittingly, would be like saying Tyrion avenged Robb - and even Houses Reyne and Tarbeck, and Elia Martell and her children, when murdering Tywin. Or that Cersei avenged the Siege of Storm's End when she murdered Mace Tyrell in the destruction of the Great Sept.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:09, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :I see your point, Gonzalo.--Shaneymike (talk) 17:12, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :avengeəˈvɛn(d)ʒ/''verb''past tense: avenged; past participle: avenged'''inflict harm in return for (an injury or wrong done to oneself or another)."he vowed in silent fervour to avenge their murders" inflict harm in return for an injury or wrong on behalf of (oneself or another)."we must avenge our dead" Considering that the likes of Walder Frey and Tywin Lannister didn't do any actual physical harm (steel+bolts over words+orders), I'd list them as orchestrators not killers/executers that outright goes to Roose as the true killer of Robb Stark. Another example is Arya avenging Syrio Forel by killing Meryn Trant, same will happen if and when Arya kills Ilyn Payne, Ned Stark will be avenged. And I know that Joffrey was orchestrator of Ned Stark's execution but I doubt the likes of Petyr Baelish would be in favour to truly avenge Ned Stark by killing Joffrey. '''Ramsay 17:25, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :But Ramsay wasn't an ally of Robb or had intention to exact retribution in Robb's name. Robb wasn't Ramsay's teacher, had any blood or friendly relation.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:40, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :True. but neither did Jon, Sansa or Petyr - all of them were in battle to get Winterfell back, not to avenge Robb, because otherwise they would lead an attack to Walder Frey at The Twins. What Wyman Manderly said was bogus, because he wasn't at the Red Wedding but his son was. Ramsay 18:45, August 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Blame the writers for that.--Shaneymike (talk) 18:55, August 11, 2016 (UTC) ::I do especially for the final 2 SHORTENED seasons >:( Ramsay 19:00, August 11, 2016 (UTC) The proffesionalism of the image is how proffesional the character is looking in terms of posture and body appearance, but how proffesional the image is itself and how recent it is (pending). Your image has very poor brightness and clearness and mild hue.IDONTCAREWHATANYONESAYSIAMTHEBIGGESTHPFAN (talk) 19:25, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Blocked For 3 Days I blocked you for 3 days because I am not having you get into another edit war with someone on this site over your faulty logic. The heart is for actual priests/priestesses of R'hllor. Beric is just a follower. We don't put a heart for every follower of R'hllor or the star for every follower of the Seven, do we? Of course not. So your logic that because Tyrion - who has pledged allegiance to Daenerys - has House Targaryen's shield is not comparing apples to apples. I'm not spending anymore time on what should be obvious. So come back in a few days and just leave this be. Regards, Admin Ser Shield McShield (talk) 00:04, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Sorry but I didn't acknowledge that we put religion as heraldry only for those who practise it, not who follow it. I'm a man of reason and you coulda discussed this on here instead of insta-blocking me. Goodbye Ramsay 00:09, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Again, with the insta response that your reasons are always right and everyone else is wrong. It should be obvious it is only meant for actual priests/priestesses of the religion since that is the only way it has been used though-out the entire wiki until you decided that Beric had to have the heart. No, you could have discussed this with me on my talk page instead of starting an edit war. I've seen how you do things. I'm not wasting the time again on your weird reasons why you want something in a very specific way. Take the weekend off and come back refreshed. Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 00:26, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :An edit-war is typically characterized by three or more reverts from one particular user - That's why many wikis have a "Three-Revert Rule" (3RR). Eko only reverted once, and wasn't given any kind of warning or request to stop. I think when he say "I didn't acknowledge" he meant that he didn't realise, not that he didn't accept. This doesn't require blocking, in my opinion. - 07:00, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks but I did tell him that the heart was for Red Priests/Priestesses only and then he disagreed and reverted back to Beric having a heart in the heraldry. That's why he got a mini-ban. Then he went on to claim he didn't know. He knew because he specifically disagreed with what I told him by saying that because Tyrion has House Targaryen's shield, Beric should have R'hllor's heart. I'm not even getting into that faulty logic. Plus, he has done these edit wars 2 times that I am aware of so I gave him a 3 day block when he was clearly starting another one. The block is appropriate, especially since it is so short. :Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 19:36, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :